A Thousand Years
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: The sequel to A Time of You Life. Hermione and Steve meet again. Tony and Hermione don't really get along.
1. Chapter 1

Own nothing.

One.__

* * *

Hermione sat in the conference room alone, well she wasn't exactly alone, Agent Coulson was sitting across form her, but she felt like she was alone. The feeling you get when you're so lost, so just feel so alone. She kept looking at the letter that was given to her back in England. _"We find him."_ The words over and over again ran in her head as she waited.

She felt like she waited forever when the doors finally opened, but she didn't notice them because she was in deep thought. She lifted up the letter and just read it over and over again, three little lines, and three words that changed her world in seconds. And now she was here, in the States as if she never left.

"Hermione." She looked up to see Captain Steve Rogers standing next to her. She smiled softly up at him as he kneeled next to her. "I've been calling your name."

She cupped his cheek with her hand, her smile breaking as tears fell. "You're here."

He nodded, watching her, as she looked him over. "Seventy years later and we both still look like we're in our twenties."

She nodded as the tears kept falling, she couldn't control them anymore. "I could've saved you, If I didn't leave the pub, I could'v been there to help you fight Schmidt, I could've taken you off the plane before it crashed…I could've helped you, keep your dance with Peggy." She choked back tears as he grabbed her in a hug, holding her tightly, whispering to her quietly.

"It wasn't your fault. Hermione you were take against your will." Steve whispered to her, he pulled away and smiled at her. "Hey we're still best buds. You, Peggy, Howard, Bucky, and me. Even though they're all gone, we're still here to remember them." He wiped her tears away with his thumb. "So don't cry because we're alive, be happy that we're here to help."

She nodded, looking behind him to see people there. "Oh." She stood up, him following her. He grabbed her hand and led her over to the group. "Hello, I'm Hermione." She stuck out her hand for them to shake.

"Tony Stark." Was the first man, his smirk reminded her of his father.

The other man took her hand and kissed it. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Hermione." He smiled at her. "I am Thor, Odinson."

She nodded and turned around to see Agent Coulson standing with another man, he was a black man with an eye patch and dressed in all black. "Mrs. Stark, I would like you to meet Commander Fury. He is the leader of our organization."

"What a minute." Tony stopped them, stepping forward and staring at Hermione. "Mrs. Stark?"

"You married Howard?" Hermione looked up at Steve and nodded lightly. He smiled brightly and hugged her. "I always knew you two were meant to be together."

"You are married to my dad?" Tony asked her.

"No." Fury stated. "In records Howard Stark married Maria, who was introduced to him by Hermione. History says that Howard and Maria were married. But there's a gaps in history, records that were destroy such as Howards and Hermione's wedding certificate."

"But you just said that they weren't married." Thor stated from behind them.

"How can we be married, when we're both dead?" She asked sitting in one of the chairs. "I knew that Howard and I wouldn't be together for long, so I made sure that I found the one that would be your mother. " She looked at Tony. "That she was there for him, that they would be together. I hope that they were happy."

"They were." Tony stated as he sat across from her, Thor next to him and Steve next to her. "They were in love."

Hermione smiled softly. "But he was always married to his work." She laughed, as she looked over to Fury. "I'm sorry, you have us gathered here for a reason."

Fury nodded, watching her before he started. "You were transported back into the 1940's, where you helped the with Rebirth operation. You were captured by Schmidt's men when you were England and he used the serum on you."

"He did what?" Steve looked at her, shocked. "His serum was the botched one, are you okay?"

"Don't worry, I'm fine." Hermione looked at him. "It hurt a lot, I was in the med wing for almost two months, being tested and just in pure pain." She sighed. "But I'm fine now, we didn't see anything wrong."

"Our technology is different now, we could re-run tests." Tony stated. "We could see what they miss."

Hermione nodded, but remained quiet, looking down. "It doesn't matter now, with the time lapse and besides I'm a witch, it would have a completely different reaction than it would with a normal person." She looked down, but more to her stomach than her hands or the table.

"Which is why it concerns us." Fury stated, she looked up at him confused. "We have records from the military doctors when you were in the past, you just past your first trimester.

"You're pregnant?" Tony was shocked, his voice rose. "First I find that some girl from the present married my father in the past and now you're saying that you're pregnant?" He scoffed. "Now this just sounds like a bad reality show."

Hermione slammed her hands on the tables making it shook with a bit more force than they all thought she had. She stood up glaring at him. "I'm sorry if this is inconvenient for you Mr. Stark, but I didn't plan on falling in love with him, I didn't know how long I would be staying in the past. I didn't plan on him getting me pregnant. I didn't go into the past with a purpose; I was hit with a curse and sent back into the past. I came back and it's been twelve years since I've been here and I'm pronounced dead!" She stepped back from the table and covered her face with her hands.

"You're not like you father." Steve glared at Tony as he stood up and turned to comfort her. "It's okay."

"It's just a lot to take in, just everything." She sighed and shook her head. "I'm sorry Commander Fury. I need a bit." She walked out of the room, and Steve followed her.

"Well." Agent Coulson started. "That went better than I thought."


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here is a new one, I know it took forever and I'm sorry. My Internet was cut off for a while because my paycheck didn't come in in time, so I've been busy with work and school.  
I also learned that one of my stories, "Catch me" was stolen and someone else was using it on another site as their own. I had the site take it down and I was livid to say the least. I know that I need a Beta; one of my closest friends off is reading through my stories as fast as he can to Beta them. So in time they will be fixed.

But in the mean time this story is dedicated to kylynnjen

Own Nothing.

Two.

* * *

When she turned around, she saw him, the Death Eater with his wand pointed at her. He shouted as curse and she just had enough time to pull out her wand and throw her arms over her face. She felt the curse hit her in the chest, sending her backwards; she heard the sound of glass shattering as she tried to gain balance.

She felt like her stomach was being pulled out of her body has she flew backwards. When her feet landed, she let out the breath she was holding and looked around. No one realized she there was there yet, she was invisible. But she could still see what was going on. She saw a man in the back of the room look at something through glass and a minute later it exploded. She shouted out a spell, stopping the shattered glass to fly everywhere. She quickly repaired the glass as the guns turned on her.

* * *

She lived with Howard Stark in secret in his Ney York apartment while they were expecting a baby. The nursery was almost finished as they set up the crib. She smiled as him as she sat on the ground, her hand over her stomach. She was only three months, but they wanted everything to be ready. Hermione believed in being ready for anything. "How is your assistant working out? Maria?"

Howard looked over to her. "We butt heads a lot, but I suspect that's why you choose her out of all of the other candidates."

"Maybe I had another reason." She gave him a small smile. "She's quite beautiful."

He shook his head as he screwed the crib together. "That is like saying you're a witch. It means nothing." He smiled at her. "I made an appointment to run some more tests."

She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Howard, I'm fine."

He stopped and looked at her. "Hermione, Schmidt used a botch serum on you and you were sick for months. I just want to make sure there is no lasting effects."

"It doesn't matter." She took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "What matters is that we are going to have a child. Steven Howard Stark."

"Really?" He smiled at her. "You're okay naming him after Steve?"

"He's our friend and speaking of which, it's almost summer in the artic circle. Are we planning another trip to find him?" She asked. "I have a feeling that this is the year."

"We'll find him. I promise." Howard kissed her on the lips. "Now let's get you something to eat and then some rest. Big day tomorrow."

She shook her head as he helped her up. "You will find someone right?" She stopped him; he turned to look at her, eyebrow raised. "If I suddenly got pulled back into my time. Howard I want you to find someone to love, someone to raise our son with."

He cupped her cheeks with his hands and stared at her. "Hermione, that's not going to happen." He kissed her lightly on the forehead. " We're going to be together forever."

"You can't know that." Hermione sighed, shaking her head. "I want nothing but to be with you. But you have to understand that maybe I can't be here."

"Don't think that. Never think that." He hugged her. "We're going to be a family, we'll stay together."

"I want to believe that." She whispered into the crook of his shoulder as she hugged him back.

* * *

Hermione sat on the couch next to Captain Steve Rogers as she told him stories about her life with Howard Stark, she'd smiled every once and awhile as she touched her stomach. She told him how she introduced Howard to Maria and how she later learned that they got married after five years. She was happy that he found someone to love.

"I'm sorry that you didn't get to stay." Steve stated, giving her a hug.

"I was leaving my appointment with my doctor. It was two weeks later and I felt a pinch in my stomach, a feeling." Hermione stopped and took a deep breath before continuing. "I got home and I wrote Howard a letter in case I didn't get to talk to him before I left. I wasn't even sure if the feeling I felt meant that I would leave." She wiped away a tear. "He came home a few hours later and I was still there. I told him that I didn't know if I was going to leave soon or not, but I knew it was soon."

"Was it?" He asked her, he watched as the tears flew freely now as she continued on with her story.

"I was standing in the nursery the next day, just looking around, Howard had finished the crib and I was just looking around, just looking at our son's room." She covered her face with her hands as she cried; Steve wrapped his arm around her as he let her cry. It was a few minutes before she calmed down enough to continue.

"It's okay." Steve rubbed her back as she wiped her tears.

She nodded exhaling. "It was sudden, I was back at school within minutes and I was never given a chance. Our child is going to be without a father. He wont know his Dad."

"He'll know his big brother." Hermione looked up to see Tony Stark standing at the doorway. "Dad told me once that someone close to him introduced him to Mom, I just can't believe that it was his first wife." He stepped into the room and sat on the chair across from her. "We can figure this out. It'll be tough, but we can."

She nodded, smiling at him. "I know that me being here disrupts your idea of your father. But he was a brilliant and amazing man. And since I've been back, I've read up on you and you're every bit like him."

"Thanks." Tony returned her smile with a small one. "It means a lot."


	3. Chapter 3

I am sorry for taking so long, it's just one hell hole of a time in my life write and I've been stumped...but here is something to keep you guys going, thought of doing something cute for you guys.

Enjoy.

Own Nothing.

Three.

* * *

They all sat around her as Dr. Banner moved the wand over her stomach, their breaths caught as the image stilled. "There's the baby." Dr. Banner stated as Hermione stared at the image of the baby growing inside of her and smiled.

"Steven Howard Stark." She whispered as she looked up at the two men next to her. Tony Stark, his unborn son's older or younger brother. On her other side was Captain Steve Rogers her closets friend. "He's amazing, isn't he?" She asked them.

"He's a keeper." Tony joked as Dr. Banner checked everything else out. "No two heads, no extra limbs, seems like a normal baby boy.

"Oh, it's not a boy." Dr. Banner stated looking up. He pointed to the screen. "That's the umbilical chord, on a normal sonogram it would look like a small penis, but this is to high tech. That baby is certainly a girl."

Hermione blinked a few times, confused. "Tony, you're going to have a sister."

Tony nodded, quiet as he just stared at the machine. "I'm going to have a hard time fighting boys off of her." He joked, looking at her. He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I think Dad would've loved her just the same, even more if he knew that Steven Howard was going to be a she. She'd be a Daddy's girl."

Hermione nodded as she looked at the image. "I'm going to have to get new paint."

"What's her name?" Steve asked, causing the other three to look at him. "You can't exactly call her Steven Howard Stark. She'll need a girl's name."

Hermione was stumped; she only knew the small being growing inside of her to be a boy, to be Steven. "I have to think about it, he's only been Steven."

"Well either way, I need to do more tests to make sure that the botched serum will not harm the child." Dr. Banner stated as he wiped the goo off Hermione's stomach. "In the mean time just rest and take it easy, no saving the world while pregnant." He joked.

Hermione nodded as he left the room and she pulled down her shirt and sat up. Steve helped her off the table and the three of them left the room. "A girl." She whispered and she couldn't help but smile when she said it. Her hand went to her stomach and she looked down at her. "She's going to be a witch, I just know it. A witch." She smiled wider.

"If she was a he, he would've been a wizard?" Steve asked as he watched her as they walked down the hall to get something from the cafeteria. She nodded as they walked down the corridor.

"Tony." She looked up at him. "It isn't going to be a boy."

"Yea I know Hermione, I was there." He replied, eyebrow raised as he looked down at her.

"She doesn't have to have your last name if you don't want her to. She can be Granger."

"It's up to you, I don't mind her being a Stark, though publically that is going to cause a lot of confusion when she gets old enough for school. But we have months to figure it out." He shrugged. "We can talk about it later." He walked over to talk to Thor and Jane, leaving Hermione and Steve alone.

They got in line, walking through all the different food sections, picking out what they wanted to eat. "What if you find someone?" Steve asked her, she looked up at him as she paid for their meals, it being her turn.

"What do you mean?" She asked as they sat down at a table by themselves. She figured this was a private conversation and besides, Darcy would be joining them at her lunch break.

"What if you find someone to marry, wouldn't you want your baby to have his name?"

She shrugged. "Traditionally, it would be the right idea, but I don't know Steve, I would have to find someone who first of all knows what I do, because I couldn't lie to them." She stopped to think about it. "He'd probably have to work here and he would have to handle Tony being the older brother of my…my daughter and still love the both of us."

"Sounds like a challenge. You've never back down from a challenge." Steve smiled at her as Darcy slid in next to her.

"Heya crazy people, what's the word on the squirt?" She smiled as she chomped on a fry.

Hermione smiled and shrugged. "He's a she."

Darcy's eyes widened and looked at Hermione's growing belly. "Really?" She asked, her voice squeaking towards the end of the word. "What are you going to name her?"

"I don't know, I never thought of girl names. Any suggestions?" She asked the younger girl.

"You know what you should name her?" Darcy looked between her and Steve. "After the Peggy Carter woman."

Steve and Hermione were taken back; they never thought to suggest Peggy. "Yea you could name the baby after her but don't call her Peggy…call her Darcy Carter." She smirked, putting her own name in there.

"Darcy Carter Granger…" Steve tested it out. "Darcy Carter Stark." They both sounded good.

Hermione nodded, thinking about it. "Darcy Carter sounds like a strong name. Never take no for an answer kind of name."

"What are you talking about?" Darcy looked outraged. "It's the name of a super hero!" She pushed her seat back and stood on top of it. "Attention all of you lunch eaters!" everyone stopped to look at her making Hermione and Steve bow their heads in humiliation. "I introduce to you the daughter of Hermione…" She looked down at Hermione. "What's your middle name?"

"Jane." Hermione supplied, shaking her head.

"The daughter of Hermione Jane Granger, I give you Darcy Carter!"

"What's the last name?" Tony asked smirking at the other two's embarrassment.

"Stark-Granger." Darcy, nodded, proud of herself. "The last name is hyphenated." She sat back down as people clapped and congratulated the mother. "That was fun."

"My baby's Godmother is going to influence her badly." Hermione sighed as she sipped her water.

"Hey, I'm going to rock her life…wait." Darcy's eyes widened. "I'm the Godmother?" Hermione nodded as the younger woman squealed and hugged her. She stood up on her chair again. "I'm the Godmother!" Hermione pulled her back down.

"Will you stop doing that?"

"Sure thingy Mom." Darcy smiled as she sat back in her chair. "You know, the only thing that make this so much better, if you two were together. I know the baby's is Tony's Dad's baby. But I wish you two were raising it."

Hermione and Steve blushed. "Well I hoped that Steve would help me raise her." Hermione looked at Steve. "I know Tony said he would help take care of the baby, but you're my best friend."

He smiled and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Of course I would. Besides between Tony and Darcy, someone needs to teach your daughter some good things about life."

"Hey!" Darcy shouted, but she shrugged. "You and Hermione can be all parent-y, but Aunt Darcy and Uncle Tony are going to rock Darcy Carter's life."


	4. Chapter 4

Own Nothing.

Four.

* * *

Hermione woke up, she felt like she had wet the bed and since she has been pregnant for almost seven months and it was chance that could happen. She turned on the light and scoot up on her bed, wincing, she felt a jolt of pain. She tore the covers off of her and stared down.

There was blood every where and she screamed, she screamed so loud, she could hear Steve falling out of his bed in the bedroom next to hers'. He opened the door to see her sobbing, the blood around her. "Hermione…" He quickly clicked the intercom and called out. "I need help, Hermione's bleeding everywhere." He hurried to her side and within minutes help was there.

The S.H.I.E.L.D. medics got her on the stretcher, a helicopter waiting on the roof for her and Steve. Tony, Darcy and the others were going to follow in the SUVs. Steve held her hand tightly as tears kept falling. "My baby?" She asked.

"We're going to find out, I promise, everything it going to be okay." He whispered, kissing her forehead. "Just stay with me, stay awake Hermione."

Hermione nodded and fought to stay awake, but her eyes started to droop the second they touched down at the hospital. Everything happened so fast, Steve stepped to the side to let the doctors get to work. He found the others in the waiting room Tony already filling out paperwork. "They said the would let us know if anything happens." Steve whispered as he sat down.

Everyone was quiet, they didn't know what to say, what to do. Hermione was fine that morning and all the way until she went to bed. She never complained about anything, her sonogram that she had just yesterday showed everything was good everything was okay. So what happened?

It was three hours later before a doctor came out of the operating room. "We saved her and the baby. They moved the two of them into a different wing of the hospital, the baby was premature and we're lucky if she makes it through the night." The doctor looked sad. "We're still trying to figure out the cause of the problem, of water started Ms. Granger to go into premature labor two months ahead of schedule, but we wont know until we run some tests."

Steve and Tony nodded as Darcy and the others watched. "Can we see her?" Steve asked. "When can we see her?"

The doctor sighed and scratched his head. "One of you can go in see her now, she might be waking up soon, but she lost a lot of blood and it'll be a fight for her as well."

"She's a fighter." Steve stated firmly. "This is her first battle."

"Why don't you go see her?" Tony suggested. "We can wait, you're the closest to her."

Steve looked at him. "You sure?"

"Yea, sure. I can grab some coffee, something to eat now that she's out of surgery and see her when she's more awake." Tony smiled. "Go." He shoved him towards the doctor.

"Where's her room?" Steve asked.

"I'll show you." The doctor led him away, down the hall and into another side of the hospital. "Are you and Ms. Granger close?"

Steve nodded. "We go way back. I was going to help her raise her daughter her name is Darcy Carter. Her father died and I was close to both of them." Steve stated as the doctor stopped in front of a door. "Thank you." The room belonged to Hermione. Steve walked in to see Hermione hooked up to machines, but she was awake. "Hey beautiful."

She smiled, the oxygen mask over her mouth. She had blood and fluids going through her but she was alive. "Hey." She mumbled under the mask. "She's okay." Hermione lifted the mask off her face. "She's in the Infant ICU, they have to watch her."

"Well she's a fighter just like her mother. Like her father." Steve smiled, kissing her on her forehead. "You'll both be okay. The doctors are going to run some tests and we'll figure out what caused this."

"The serum." She whispered, putting the mask back on. "The serum."

He nodded. "I have a feeling that Tony thinks so to. We're going to run our tests too. But in the mean time, get some rest." He squeezed her hand and sat down. "I'll sit here until you fall asleep."

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Steve was walking down towards the infant ICU, where the nurse told him it was. He saw Tony staring inside. "Hey." He stood next to him.

Tony pointed through the glass. "Right there, in the corner over there. Where Darcy is." Darcy Lewis was standing next to the case, her arms up to her elbows in gloves as she smiled down at the baby. "Darcy is already enjoying being an Aunt."

"Have you seen her yet?"

"Darcy Carter Granger." Tony whispered. "I haven't gone in to see my little sister yet…or is she my big sister?" He glanced at his friend. "I think it's one of those paradox things."

Steve smiled at the joke and nodded. "I think you can go with younger sister."

"It might just be easier for her to call me Uncle Tony." Tony whispered. "Fury is making plans to move Darcy Carter and Hermione to S.H.I.E.L.D. headquarters and getting doctors there to watch them. They would be safer."

"Who did you put for her Father?" Steve asked. "You can't really put your Father's name, he's been dead for over forty years."

"I'll let Hermione figure that one out. Maybe she'll find someone and put their last name on Darcy Carter's birth certificate." Tony shrugged and smirked at him. "Maybe she should just put yours'."

Steve looked at the shorter man, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Come one, everyone see the way you two look at each other. I know she was in love with Dad, but he's gone and she needs someone to be happy with. And you know her, you are in love with her."

"I don't think you know what you're talking about." Steve stated.

"I think, that Hermione is the only one of your friends that is alive and you don't want to lose her. Peggy Carter might've been your first actual love, but Hermione is here and she isn't going anywhere." Tony stated as Darcy came out of the room. "My turn." He walked into the room and over to the small baby.

* * *

Later on the night Steve stood in the room, with all the small babies and stared down at the small baby in front of him. "Hey, I'm Steve. I was your Dad's best friend and I'm your Mom's too." The baby stared up at him. "I'm going to help her raise you, to take care of you, to love you. To protect you." He smiled. "You're Aunt Darcy and Your Uncle Tony, they'll do those things too. But if you want…you can think of me like a Dad. Because I'll be there for you in his place." He whispered.

"But you Dad, your Father, little Darcy Carter Granger, he was a great man and he would have loved you, treated you like a princess that you are. He was a brilliant man, just like his son, Tony, who is also your brother. But we're calling him your Uncle so it wont confuse you." Steve sighed; he didn't know what talking to this small being would be doing. "Your dad, he would've loved you. Just like your Aunt Darcy, your Uncle Tony, your Mom and me. I love you."

Darcy Carter smiled and wrapped her small fingers around his index finger. Steve smiled as his heart skipped a beat. He knew that she most likely didn't have an idea to what he was saying, or who he was. He knew that she felt that there was someone near her and she felt loved. And in some way, she was reaching out, not able to say words yet.

I love you too.


	5. Chapter 5

Here are some more HP characters for you guys, enjoy!

Own Nothing.

Five.

* * *

Hermione woke up and stretched, looking around; she smiled, seeing Steve sitting asleep in the uncomfortable cheer next to her bed. She leaned up and nudged him gently, shaking him awake. "You're a terrible guard dog, sleeping on the job." She poked fun at him.

He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. "I just fell asleep. How are you?"

She shrugged. "I don't feel like I just given birth, how long was I out?"

He counted up the days in his head. "About a week, Fury wanted to move you to headquarters, you and Darcy Carter, but Tony wont have it, not until you're well enough to walk out by yourself."

"So she's okay though right?" Hermione asked, her heart racing.

Steve smiled and nodded. "We'll go see her later, but I want you to eat first."

"I want a shower, I smell like hospital." She muttered and leaned back in her bed. "Do you think it was the serum?"

He nodded and grabbed her hand. "I think it was, but she's doing good, they have her safe and Tony watches her like a hawk and Jane can't pull Darcy away for any longer than five minutes, she's always in the room with her, holding her hand. Telling her that she's love and that you're coming soon."

Hermione smiled and looked up at the door to see Tony. "Hey."

"Good afternoon Stranger." Tony smiled and kissed her on the head. "You were asleep long enough, I was worried we'd have to wake you up with a true love's kiss and all we have is Steve so you would have to settle."

Steve rolled his eyes at Tony and Hermione laugh. "I guess I was more tired then I thought."

"There's some people here to see you and not like our people, they're from England." Tony explained and shrugged. "I don't know how that they knew that you were here, but one of them. Harry, he's pitching a fit wanting to see you."

Hermione's eyes widened and nodded. "Sure, let them in." Tony nodded and left, Hermione looked at Steve who remained there. "You sticking around?"

He chuckled. "Last time someone wasn't watching you, you were kidnapped and injected with botched serum, I don't care how private, I'm staying."

"Pretend to be asleep then, I don't think Harry will like you in here." Hermione whispered as Steve nodded and closed his eyes, a moment later, Harry walked in with Teddy in hand. "Harry, Teddy." She felt tears well up in her eyes. "I've missed you."

Teddy ran over and gave her a hug, holding her close. "Missed you 'Mione." He cried into her gown.

Hermione looked up at Harry who was staring at Steve. "He's asleep, been watching me all night." She told him. "How are you?"

"Headmistress McGonagall writes me to tell me that you're back and than you just leave again." He sighed. "How do you think I feel Hermione, my best friend disappeared and came back like nothing happened and you wont talk to any of us and we searched for years, looking for you."

"I'm sorry, if I could, I would've sent word to you. I tried to get back, for the longest time but after awhile I just had to accept that I might not. I fell in love, got married, I have a child now."

"You could've had a child with Ron." Harry stated.

"I'm sure Ron is love with someone else by now Harry, I'm sure after almost thirteen years of me being gone he's moved on, we weren't that serious anyway."

"Ron's dead Hermione." Harry replied, arms crossed. "He was upset for months after you disappeared and he didn't know what to do without you. After a year of you being gone, we were on a mission and he got killed, he was calling out your name to the end."

Hermione sighed as she brushed her fingers through Teddy's hair. "I'm sorry Harry, I'm truly am but I couldn't do anything, it wasn't like I wanted to go to the past, it just happened."

"I want you to come back to England with me, you can bring your baby and live with Ginny and me." Harry pleaded but Hermione just shook her head.

"I have a life and a job here Harry, I can't just leave them now."

"Yea, just like you left us." Harry remarked.

"Harry..." Hermione sighed.

"She said she couldn't leave." Steve stated, awake and he was glaring at Harry. "I think you should respect her wishes."

"And you are?" Harry asked.

"I'm Captain Steve Rogers, I work with Hermione and I'm her best friend." Steve stood up and crossed his arms. Compared to Harry, he was taller, more built and more intimidating.

"So am I mate." Harry glared back.

" Harry." Hermione started. "Steve and I have known each other since 1942, he just can't age." She looked up at Steve then back to Harry. "When I came back to the present, we found each other."

"Is he the father of your child?" Harry asked, eyebrow rose.

"No, but he's helping me raise her." Hermione looked down, not wanting to cry. "Howard… he's been dead for a while now."

Harry stared at her in silence for a while before sighing. "I want you to come visit for holidays and vacations. If you think that I'm not going to be apart of you and your daughter's life, you are sadly mistaken."

Hermione looked up to see Harry smiling at her. "Thank you Harry."

He sighed. "I still don't like you over here in the states, but I know better then to argue with Hermione Granger." He kissed her on the forehead. "Do you mind if we see the baby? Molly wants pictures."

Hermione smiled and nodded. "Ask to see if Tony will show you, he's probably just outside the door." She looked down at Teddy and kissed the top of his head. "Teddy, sweetie, why don't you go with Harry?"

"I want to stay with you." Teddy stated looking up at her.

"I need some rest." Hermione stated, looking already tired again, she just woke up but she already felt ready to back to sleep. "I'll see you soon. Christmas is coming up."

Teddy brightened up and smiled. "You're coming for Christmas?"

Hermione just smiled and hugged the young boy, kissing his forehead again. "Do good in Hogwarts this term and will talk. I want top marks."

"I will!" Teddy smiled as Harry led him out the room. "Love you!"

Hermione sighed and lied back against her pillow and stared at Steve. "You're such a good guard." She smiled at him, laughing lightly.

He smiled and sat back down. "That's the Harry from your stories, right?" She nodded. "He does seem to have a hero complex."

Hermione snorted and nodded. "He cares, I think just because I mostly took care of him growing up, keeping him safe and alive, he wants to do the same now."

"I can protect you just as good." Steve stated, grabbing her hand and holding onto it.

"If not better." Hermione smiled. "So have you seen Darcy Carter yet?"

He nodded and smiled. "I saw her the first night, after Aunt Darcy and Uncle Tony let me have time with her. She has Howard's eyes and it looks like your hair."

She groaned with a smile. "She's going to have one hell of a time controlling it then." She laughed, shaking her head. "I want to see her later, I was out when they took her, too much blood loss the doctor told me later."

"She's gorgeous, just like her mother." Steve smiled.

Hermione blushed and closed her eyes; "I'll see her after a nap."

"Sleep tight." Steve kissed her cheek. "I'll be right here when you wake up."


	6. Chapter 6

Own Nothing.

Six.

* * *

Hermione walked down the hall in the middle of the night, Steve was sound asleep in the chair next to her hospital bed. She didn't want to wake him when she got up, but she couldn't sleep and she wanted to see her baby girl. So it was one in the morning and she was walking down the hall to the Infant ICU to see her Daughter.

She walked through the doors and the nurse pointed to her daughter in the corner of the room. She walked over and smiled, the small child opened her eyes and stared up at her. "Hi." She laughed lightly, careful not to disrupt anyone. There were other moms and dads in the room, watching their children sleep. Hermione focused on her Daughter. "I'm your Mum." She slid her hand through the sleeve so she could touch her baby. "I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner. I wanted to. I did." She whispered to the baby.

The baby's eyes stared up at her, searching for answers before she giggled, moving her little chubby hands. It was like she was saying _'you're here now.'_ Her big brown eyes were just like her fathers'. "You're Dad, he was a great man. And it's confusing because the story about how we met, it doesn't seem real."

_'Try me.'_ The look Darcy Carter gave her made her want to continue. "I am a Witch." She whispered. "And one day you will be one to. It was just after the war and I was hit with a curse and sent back in time." She stared down at the child's scrunched up face. "I told you it wont seem real." She smiled. "I landed in the early 1940's and I met a group of men and women who were part of a secret government operation. Your father was there. Howard Stark." She whispered his name. "You have his eyes."

The baby blink, a little hand went up to rub her eye as if to say_ 'these eyes?'_ "Yes those eyes, right there." Hermione smiled. "We worked together to end the war, we worked on a secret project, and that's where Steve Rogers comes in. You've met him, he came by to see you, he was your Dad's and mine best friends back then and he's helping me take care of you since your Dad can't."

_'Why?'_ The look that Darcy Carter gave her made her sigh. "It's been over seventies years, your Dad has been dead for about thirty or more. Steve was frozen and we found him, so he's here and I was sent back before I could give birth to you in the past. But if your Dad ever saw you, he would love you. In a heartbeat, you would've been his favorite. Just don't let Tony know that." She smiled. "It's confusing and one day, we'll sit down and I'll tell you this story when you're older and you'll know everything."

Hermione wiped a tear away with her other hand and smiled down at the infant. "I was injected with a botched serum and we're worried that it has affected you in some way. It's okay to be scared, the next few weeks or so is going to be scary for you. But hopefully you wont remember it when you're older, and hopefully nothing would have been wrong." Hermione sighed. "I can only hope." She watched the baby; it looked like she had a look of determination. _'Not scared'_. She seemed to say. "I'm glad one of us isn't worried. Look at you, already a brave little girl, your family has so much to teach you and you have so much to teach us. I love you, my little Darcy Carter."

The baby girl reached over and grabbed her finger, wrapping her tiny little fingers around it._ 'Love you'._

Hermione smiled, kissing the incubating case and pulled her arm out. "We're going home tomorrow, unfortunately, you'll still be in a clear box like this, but you will be home with everyone else." She explained to the baby who just stared up at her. "Sleep sweetly Sweetie."

Hermione walked back into her room to see Steve awake and staring at her. "I couldn't sleep, I wanted to see her." She climbed into bed and smiled at him. "She's beautiful."

Steve smiled, helping her with her blankets, kissing her on the forehead. "Just like her mother." He sat back down in his chair and relaxed. "She's smart like you to, it's like she understand you already."

Hermione nodded and watched him, a though going through her head. "Steve, what if that's the serum, her communicating so soon?"

"Like her talking with her mind?" Steve asked as his eyes widened. "I'll call Tony and talk to him about it." He stood back up, digging his phone out of his pockets. He understood mobile phones, but only slightly.

"No, wait until morning." She murmured.

"I doubt he's even asleep right now." Steve stated, searching for Tony's number.

"I know, but he'll drag you away and I want you here with me." She looked up at him sleepily. "You're the best guard dog."

He sighed and shoved his phone into his pocket and sat back down. "You're lucky I like you so much."

"Of course you do, we're best friends." She whispered as she fell asleep.

Steve smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Yea…best friends." He fell asleep as well, dreaming of her and Darcy Carter.

* * *

The next morning, Hermione woke up to Darcy Lewis sitting where Steve normally was, smiling and eating a pop tart. "Morning Momma." She handed her a pop tart. "Saved one for you."

Hermione sat up and took the blueberry pop tart, munching on it. "Where's Steve?"

"Him and Tony took Darcy Carter for tests, they'll be bringing her to headquarters later today. I am your escort. I already got your stuff packed, though you didn't have much." It was just a small duffel bag and a tote bag. "You don't take much anywhere do you?"

"Light packing, an old habit." Hermione smiled as she finished the pop tart, not remembering the last time she ate. "When we leaving?"

"Depends? Want a shower here or at the base?"

"Base. I want my own room, my own shower and my own bed." Hermione pulled the covers away and got up to grab her clothes. "I'm going to change and we can go."

"Tony already did the paperwork so we're good and bills are all paid." Darcy stated as she threw her trash away. Hermione came out with a t-shirt and jeans. "You look great by the way for just having a baby."

Hermione blushed and looked down. "I didn't gain that much weight while I was pregnant with her, even though I ate like I was eating for a household of men." She grabbed her tote bag and Darcy grabbed the duffel. "Escort me away."

* * *

I really wanted to do it like Hermione's baby didn't like her, you know how on movies or in books the Mom get's depression because the baby seems to not accept them. But I decided against it, because I didn't want Hermione who is still mourning Howard to feel isolated because Darcy Carter didn't love her but she seemed attached to Steve which is where I would've gone with it. And I didn't like the idea of it. So this is it. Thank guys.


	7. Chapter 7

In this chapter, I have added some X-men into it. There isn't going to be then just this chapter. I just wanted to use a few charcters from the X-men series and maybe I could work out another crossover with this idea later. But I needed Xaiver and Rogue I used Logan, but he doesn't say anything.

Own Nothing.

Seven.

* * *

Hermione smiled at dinner that night, as she fed Darcy Carter a bottle of milk, she was sitting with Steve, Darcy and Tony, quietly eating late at night. "She's so cute." Darcy whispered, amazed at the little girl.

Hermione smiled at her daughter's Aunt and nodded, finishing the bottle. "She's a good girl. But we haven't tried to sleep yet." She joked as she burped her daughter; Hermione patted the little baby's back, listening to her as she burped. She laughed and handed Darcy Carter over to Steve so she could clean her shoulder off. "Oh, I think it's time for bed though." Hermione stood up and held out her hands to take the baby. She stepped back, blinking. "Whooh."

"Are you okay?" Tony asked concerned, and Steve stood up, holding Darcy Carter.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah, my head just felt weird." She blinked and shook her head clear, as she looking into her baby's eyes. "Actually." She swayed, feeling light headed, her vision closing in. "I don't feel so.." She fell back, Tony jumping up to catch her before she hit the floor.

They carried her the med bay, placing her in the bed, Dr. Banner rushed over, concerned. "What happened?"

"She just fainted, right after she let go of the baby." Tony stated, as Steve and the others walked in. Tony looked at Darcy Carter and sighed. "We found out that she has some effects of the serum. But I don't know if she caused this or not."

Dr. Banner nodded as he checked Hermione's vital signs before stepping back. "I want your permission to contact an old friend of mine. He might be able to help us out."

"Who?" Steve asked.

"Professor Charles Xavier."

Darcy Lewis raised an eyebrow. "Like the Mutant guy?"

Dr. Banner nodded. "He might be able to help."

"Do it." Steve stated. "I want her to be okay." He reached out and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "Momma is going to be okay." He whispered to Darcy Carter. "She'll be okay." He held the baby closed to him, as he stared down at her best friend.

It took a day before Charles Xavier could make it over to S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters, he brought a man named Logan and a young girl named Rogue who looked scared just to be there. They were led back to the med bay where Hermione was in bed, still in a coma. "I'm not sure what you want me to do?" Charles looked up at Dr. Banner.

"I was actually wondering if you could speak with her daughter. Darcy Carter was born just over the week ago, and she exhibiting signs of having the Mutant gene cause by a botch serum that was forced upon her mother." Dr. Banner sighed. "Hermione was sent to the past by an unknown force, we'll call it that and now she's back with us and her baby seems to have the effects of the serum and not her."

"Why am I here?" Rouge asked with her New Orleans accent, she looked between Dr. Banner and Professor Xavier.

"You're here to see if you can anything out of Hermione." Tony stated as he and Steve walked in holding Darcy Carter. "We're wondering if there was any ill effects left with Hermione, but we can't ask her because she's in a coma."

Rogue nodded, smiling at the baby who looked around with a big smile on her face. "She's a sweetheart."

Steve smiled and nodded. "She is a sweet one." He sighed and he handed the baby carefully over to Professor Xavier as the professor looked into her small eyes. "She can talk." Steve started. "With her mind, Hermione and I figured it out, when she doesn't you, she can talk to you."

Professor Xavier nodded, his brows furrow as he stared down at the small child. He held her carefully as he closed his eyes and let his mind into the baby's. He pulled his head back, blinking several times before looking at the others. "Who's her father?"

Steve and Tony look at each other and sighed. "Her father is…was Howard Stark." Steve stated.

"My Dad. She went back in time and fell in love and they were secretly married. She got pregnant and before she could have the baby, she was transported back here." Tony explained, looking down at Hermione's sleeping form. "I was angry at her when she came here, and everyone calling her Mrs. Stark, she wasn't my mom, and she was my Dad's first wife. But she loved my Dad and she had my little sister." Tony smiled lightly at the sleeping woman.

"I only ask because the baby." He looked down at the little girl. "Darcy Carter told me that Hermione is talking to her father."

"She's talking to Howard?" Steve looked confused, looking between the baby and Hermione.

Charles nodded. "I can't seem to get into Hermione's mind, she's extremely protected, and I've never seen protection like that." He looked up at Rogue as Steve took Darcy Carter back. "Rogue, can you try to get through to her?"

Rogue nodded, biting her lip as she took of her glove, and placed it gently on Hermione's head. She jerk as she tried to absorb Hermione. "I can't." She pulled away, it's like she's blocked, something if keeping her from me. I've never felt that before." She looked at the professor. "I got only a feeling, like she's okay. She isn't hurt or anything, she's okay." She glanced over at Steve and shrugged. "That's all I got."

"Thank you for trying though." Steve smiled as he held Darcy Carter. "We'll just have to sit and wait now." Tony nodded as Dr. Banner led the X-men out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

Own Nothing.

Eight.

* * *

Hermione felt like she had been asleep, her body heavy as she tried to sit up, she looked around; she was in her old house. Hers' and Howard's old place back in the past. She was lying in her bed; she pulled the covers off of her and stood up. She grabbed a robe and walked out of the room. "Howard?" She looked around to see him drinking coffee at the breakfast nook. "You didn't wake me." She smiled and kissed him on the lips as he smiled up at her.

She sat down at the table and he got up to get her a cup of coffee and made her some breakfast. "I wanted you to rest, we had a busy night last night." He smirked, winking at her. "I have the whole day plan of doing nothing but being in bed with you, being in the shower with you, being on the beach with you."

"Careful now, or you might sound dependent on me." She laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you actually like being married Mr. Stark."

He set down two slices of toast and kissed her. "It's growing on me Mrs. Stark." They both laughed as the eggs finished and they ate breakfast before returning back to bed to celebrate their marriage.

Hermione and Stark found themselves lying out on their private beach, basking in the sun as they listened to the waves. "I love it here." Hermione stated, smiling at Howards through her sunglasses. "I wish we never have to leave."

He nodded and smiled as he stood up, pulling her up with him. He scooped her up and walked to the water. "Howard, it's cold!" Hermione wrapped her arms around him. "What are you doing?"

"I am planning on having sex on the beach with you my dear." He smirked, setting her down as the waves hit the shores, chilling their feet. "There is no one for miles, it's a private beach, and it's just us in the house."

She raised an eyebrow and laughed. "You just want have sex."

He kissed her and smirked. "I want to be able to tell my kid one day when he asks how he was conceived I want to say to him with a straight face, that it was just 'sex on the beach' and it be true."

She laughed harder as he pulled her down to sit on the cold, wet sand. The waves hitting her and sending Goosebumps up her skin. "You're insane." But she let him lay her down and they had sex on the beach.

It was that night and Howard had made her a wonderful dinner and they were drinking wine, sitting on the back patio, and watched the stars and the ocean. "I love it here."

Howards smiled at her and nodded. "It's like heaven. Maybe one day when you can stay longer, this is what Heaven will look like." He leaned back in his chair and looked at her.

She sighed and shook her head. "This was to good to be true. We did this, everything on our actual honeymoon."

"The best week of my life." He smiled. "We didn't leave until I had to get back to work, until they needed you back at work. We stayed with each other the whole time, in each other's arms and it was the best week of my life."

Hermione let a tear fall. "I had out daughter." She whispered, looking at him. "Her name is Darcy Carter and the serum made her have powers, mutant abilities. I don't know how you want to describe it, but she wont be normal. She'll be like me." She looked down.

"Hey." Howard moved to her side, pulling her chin up to look him in the eyes. "Hey. If she's anything like you, she'll be wonderful, powerful, smart, brilliant, courageous and beautiful." He smiled, seeing her smile. "I miss you, I never stopped missing you, and I want you to know that."

"Maria made you happy." She whispered. "Tony, you're son, he's brilliant, just like you. The two of you did good with him."

"I am proud of Tony, I am proud of what he's done, who he has become, but I'm also proud about how he's taking care of you and his baby sister. I couldn't ask for a better Son."

She smiled and nodded. "We found Steve. He's with us now."

He nodded. "About Steve." He sighed and sat back in the chair he had moved to. "I want you to move on, I want you to happy, with Steve."

Hermione's brows furrowed. "What?"

Howard took a minute to work out what he wanted to say. "Steve, he loves you. You're his best friend and you're all his has truly. You and Darcy Carter, you two are the world to him. And our Daughter, she knows that his isn't her biological father, but she see him as her father."

Hermione raised her eyebrows. "You talk to Darcy Carter?"

He smiled and nodded. "She's extremely powerful and it's true, your loved one are always with you. And I will be, until you find someone to love. And I would prefer that someone to be Steve." He looked around. "This is my Heaven, this is what I believe Heaven looks like."

Hermione looked around too. "Our honeymoon is your Heaven?" She looked at him and smiled. "Heaven is what you make it."

He nodded. "Peggy Carter. I see her around here sometimes, she has her own Heaven, where Steve is there and dancing with her."

"Just like he promised." She sighed. "I didn't think that if you weren't dead that you could be here?" She glanced around more.

He nodded. " It's the memory that keeps places like this together. For Peggy, it's the constant pain of waiting every Thursday night for Steve to come and some times, just the power of pain can create someone for them. Bucky I think sometimes goes to see her; it makes her feel better because Steve can't die. You're here, because our Daughter thought it would be a good way for us to say…"

"Goodbye." Hermione exhaled, she huffed. "Our daughter is giving us time to say goodbye."

Howard nodded. "I love you and I will always love you but I want you to move one, give our daughter someone to look up to, someone to call Dad." He reached over and grabbed her hand, squeezing it. "I want that person to be Steve."

Hermione nodded, "You got to give me time, I can't just move along like you weren't nothing. You were everything to me."

"You were everything to me." He kissed her on the lips. "It's time to go."

* * *

Hermione woke up; she looked around in the med bay, realizing where she was. She sat slowly and saw Steve sitting next to her and he smiled at her. "Hey."

"Hey." She smiled at him, looking around. "I talk to Howard." Her throat was hoarse and Steve handed her a cup of water. "He told me something."

Steve raised an eyebrow. "What did he say?"

Hermione took a deep breath and exhaled. "He said that he wanted me to move on." She wiped away a few tears the fell. "He wants me to find love again, like I gave him a chance."

"You should." Steve whispered, his heart racing.

She looked at him. "He wants me to be with you. He wants you to be Darcy Carter's Father." She took another deep breath, feeling her hear race as she tried to calm down. "You have to give me time."

"It's okay, I waited over seventies for someone to find me, and I can wait for you." He kissed her forehead and smiled at her.


End file.
